The Devil's Puppet
by SilentAutumn
Summary: A dying patient is visited by a Reaper of Death. Little did the Reaper of Death know that this certain person would bring to him emotions he never felt before. The duo gain an unbreakable bond and a feeling of security near each other.
1. Chapter 1

A man lay sick in his hospital room. Still asleep wearing an oxygen mask, birds chirping, welcoming the new day outside, he lay there breathing deeply. He was not expected to live much longer. On the end of his hospital bed was a tag. On it stated the man's name, age, gender, and current condition. Francis Bonnefoy, 27, male, and dying from lung disease. Everyone knew this man as a nice, caring fellow. He always had a smile on his face and helped everyone he knew out in one way or another. But now he is sick and dying. Many mourn, but none visit.

"Here we go," sighed a man wearing black, "Let's see…next on my list: Francis Bonnefoy, he's supposed to die 2 months from today exactly." The man stood up and put the black hoodie over his head and began walking to the hospital's automatic doors. However, this peculiar man phased right through the doors and walked by the counter. The woman behind the counter didn't even recognize the man was present. Then he walked down an unusually long hallway until he reached the room of patient Bonnefoy. Phasing through that door too, the man in black stood near the bed of Francis Bonnefoy, who was now awake. The man in black stared at him awkwardly, "What's with the smile on your face?" "O-oh, sorry. I guess I'm just glad someone visited me before I die." This caused the man in black to frown. This bloody fool thinks I'm an average citizen. The poor sap actually thinks someone is visiting him. "It's only my job." The man in blank murmured, "You are Francis Bonnefoy, correct?" The patient nodded, "Yes, that's me. May I ask what your name is?" The man replied, "Arthur Kirkland."

It has been two days since the encounter. Patient Bonnefoy was the only one who was able to see Arthur Kirkland. Sometimes Francis asks, "What is your job exactly?" However, Arthur just replies quietly, "I am the Devil's Puppet." Francis never knew what Arthur meant exactly, but it was obvious that Arthur didn't take such great pride in his occupation. They got along quiet well, the duo. Staff members in the hospital thought Francis was going insane, because they think he's talking to thin air. The doctors just talk amongst themselves quietly that Francis is only behaving like that because he has not much longer to live. So they ignore him and continue their daily duties.

Arthur had no emotions. Or at least, he wasn't supposed to. Arthur told the truth, he was a Devil's Puppet. Well, that's the offensive term for his job. He was actually a Reaper of Death. Rumors have been passed around among mortals, and the term "Grim Reaper" was given to such reapers. No, they did not carry around a scythe all the time. They only summon what Reapers of Death call the "Soul Scythe". It's the one and only scythe that has the ability to remove a mortal's soul from their physical body. It's not painless to the mortal either. Unless the mortal is dying a painful death of course. But usually it's a small pinch to open the "gateway" for the soul to depart. It was all part of his job. He has been through this a million times over. He stays with the human for a while, when they're time is up Arthur says quite a worn out statement "I am the Reaper of Death, Arthur Kirkland. My sole mission is to guide you to the Underworld. Your life as a mortal is over. Blah blah blah." After that he summons Soul Scythe and removes the soul from the body and guides the soul to the underworld. But this one was different…somehow.

Francis told his story to Arthur. How he was diagnosed, and how no one visits him. Except Arthur, his first visitor. "Also your last." Arthur thought when Francis said that. That thought repeated itself in Arthur's head. What's this strange feeling Arthur was having? There was a pain deep in his stomach, and his throat was tight. It's almost as if Arthur feels . . . sympathetic. "Oh," Francis said, "you're crying." Arthur straightened himself and wiped away some tears. "That's peculiar. . ." Arthur said. Francis smiled softly, "Listen, don't feel bad for me. It's my life, I have gotten used to it." Arthur's eyes widened a little. This patient can read Arthur like a book. "Yeah . . . sorry." Was all Arthur was able to get out of his mouth.

One week. Francis was sitting outside with Arthur, still wearing an oxygen mask but this one portable. "I have some questions," Francis said, "About your job." Arthur nodded, "Ask anything." "Are there more Devil's Puppets?" Arthur relaxed a little, "Yes. They're plenty of us. Only specific people can see us though." "I see. Why do you have to stay with me?" "My boss sent me to watch you. Make sure nothing happens to you." "And why do you wear black clothing all the time?" "Only uniform." "Ah." Francis stared at the land, smiling softly. Arthur looked at him awkwardly. He couldn't help but smile too. Being with this human is…gladdening. Arthur scooted a little closer to the human. He grabbed Francis's arm. Even though this man was dying, he felt warm. It soothed the reaper. Before Arthur knew it, the grab turned into a hug. Arthur realized what he was doing and blushed a deep shade of red, but he didn't want to let go. Not ever. Francis simply looked back at him and hugged back. Arthur was crying again.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks. Francis winced at the light of the new day peeking through the window of his hospital room. Arthur was awake. His species evolved in such a way that reapers do not need much sleep, since they have to do their job 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. And after Arthur finishes up with this human, he has to immediately move on to the next person on his list. Arthur glanced at his list: number 256, Francis Bonnefoy and number 257, Alfred F. Jones. Francis blinked, "What you got there?" "Oh, just my list of…er…clients." Francis smiled a little, "So I'm on that list? Who's after me?" "Some man named Alfred F. Jones. He's supposed to die of a heart attack." Francis's eyes widened, "You _know_ how people are going to die?" Arthur started shaking. Oops. His boss is definitely going to punish him for making the mistake of telling a human that information. "Uhm…uh…yeah. B-but it's….to protect them! From how they will die!" Francis stared, speechless. It was obvious that he wasn't buying it. But at least Arthur didn't blow his cover.

Arthur is clever when it comes to most things, except all the new gadgets and gizmos being made nowadays. Everything in the underworld was primitive. But that was only because reapers didn't need all this high-tech, fancy equipment. Whenever Francis caught Arthur staring at something curiously he couldn't help but chuckle. He found Arthur's curiosity cute.

Francis could not go outside today. His breathing has been abnormal, so doctors told him to stay inside until his breathing is regulated. Arthur was sitting on the desk next to Francis's bed. Arthur smiled softly, as though mimicking Francis's usual smile. "You'll be okay. Today is not your day to die." Francis smiled back, "Thank goodness. I can't die, at least not too soon. I promised my friends, to support them all the way through. And I have a blood drive to get to in a few months. . ." Arthur was now faking the smile. How could his boss want the soul of a man so caring? Arthur shook the thought out of his head. Never question Lord Death. Francis finally spoke, "Hey . . . I have another question." "Go ahead." "Why do I have to die? So early in my years . . . I know I sound selfish, but why?" Arthur sat there, silent. He was somewhat surprised by the question his client asked. Francis waited a moment then spoke again, "I guess not even you can answer that, huh..?" Arthur simply shook his head. He was having a difficult time understanding this whole thing himself. He'll just ask Lord Death when he returns to the underworld.

Five weeks. Francis was back to his happy mood, and was allowed outside today. Arthur was a little more at ease; Francis had not asked any questions for about two weeks. It also depressed the reaper somewhat. There was less to talk about now, and Francis normally just sat there smiling and talking about what he did to help the poor, needy, and sick. However, this only made Arthur's job more difficult. Whenever Francis talks about this, it gives Arthur a weird feeling. Like something is piercing deep inside his stomach. Angst? No, that wasn't the feeling. Maybe guilt? Arthur nodded slightly. He'll assume he's feeling guilt for now. Sigh. Human emotions are so complicated. He would much rather prefer life as it was before he met Francis. No emotions getting in the way of his job. Francis glanced at Arthur, "Is something bugging you?" "No . . . I mean, you wouldn't understand." Francis nudged Arthur a little, "You can tell me. I might understand." True. Francis probably did understand since he had emotions all his life. Arthur hesitated, "I feel like something is digging into the deepest part of my stomach. I don't like it." Francis sighed, "Did you do something you really regret doing?" "Regret? Well, maybe. Yes." "Sounds like remorse to me. You must feel bad for something or someone." Arthur paused then nodded. Francis was spot on.

Francis's new companion looks torn up inside. Why? Francis tried his best to figure out Arthur, but it was very hard. But it was obvious that Arthur was dealing with something he never experienced before. Sometimes Francis feels guilty, like it's his fault for his friend's confusion. Arthur would sometimes stare off into space, as if thinking that something terrible is going to happen. Arthur usually sat there silent. It was always Francis that started the conversation. And whenever Francis asked a question, it seems as if Arthur is trying to dodge it. Francis will only assume that Arthur is shy and private about his occupation.

One day, Arthur decided to leave Francis alone while the patient slept. For the past 4 weeks Arthur watched Francis sleep. Arthur became quite bored of that and decided to go on a little adventure of his own. And so, Arthur was walking outside when he overheard two nurses having a chat. "Oh yeah, did you ask Antonio out yet?" asked one nurse to the other. "No. I'm way too shy. He's so cute though." "You should ask him soon! Or else another girl is gonna take him!" "I know, I know. I'll ask him later. I just love him so much. And that ass of his . . ." Arthur stopped listening. Love? That's a new word for the reaper. Based on the conversation, Arthur can only presume that "love" meant liking someone very much. It's just like how Arthur felt toward Francis. Arthur smiled slightly. He liked his newly learnt word. The reaper walked back into the hospital.

"Francis!" Arthur called. Francis reluctantly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to get the blur away, now everything was clear. "Yes, Arthur?" Arthur walked into Francis's hospital room. "Let's go outside today. The weather is beautiful." Francis gave Arthur a quick nod, "Let's. I adore the outdoors." Arthur smiled brightly. Francis chuckled. Why was Arthur so happy today? Perhaps his problems have cleared up a bit. Francis hoped his breathing will remain constant so the doctors will let him outside. So it did. And the duo had a wonderful day.

Six weeks. Only several more weeks until Francis's death. Arthur felt the pain in his stomach again. But this pain was different. It hurt more; it felt like a . . . longing. Arthur nodded. But then the reaper's throat tightened. Yes, he felt this before. Something came after this. What did? Ah yes, Arthur is now crying. Sorrow, is what Arthur believes this is called. He doesn't like it at all. But there was another feeling. That longing feeling in his stomach. Arthur knew how he could soothe the pathetic longing his body was feeling. He embraced Francis. Arthur held the patient tightly crying aloud. Francis was a little surprised by the sudden hug, but he hugged back. "What's the matter, Arthur?" "I don't want you to leave. Stay with me forever, please . . ." Francis was shocked. "I won't leave you, Arthur." He hugged the reaper tighter. Arthur smiled weakly, and wiped away some of his tears. Only several more weeks . . .


End file.
